ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale: The series (2020)
''Undertale: The series ''is an american animated Tv Series produced by ''OLM, Inc ''2020. It is based on the 2015 video game ''Undertale ''and takes place after the game's neutral ending. The series ended 2021 with it's second season. Plot Years have past since Frisk the human has left the underground. Since then the monsters in the underground have rebuilt their society. Roles Papyrus Sans Alphys Toriel Undyne Flowey Seasons Season 1 Pilot- The flower in the room. All the monsters in the underground try to get Flowey's mood up, but Flowey seems to no help. Episode 1- The great teacher Papyrus decides to teach monster kid how to be a great warrior. Meanwhile, Undyne misses her former popularity, Episode 2- Law of the underground Toriel notices that chaos is reeking across the underground so she seeks help from all the other monsters in the underground to make up rules for her. Episode 3- Up and running Papyrus gets tired of Sans' lazyness and gets Alphys to make him new robot boots to make him more productive. Unfortunately things get out of control. Episode 4- The competition Toriel sets up a competition in the underground for everyone to particitate in. After the announcement everyone gets ready for the diffrent challenges. Episode 5- Rise and smile Alphys convinces Undyne to calm down for a week and to get some more interests than simply just destroying things. But Flowey has different plans for Undyne's behaviour. Episode 6- Underground sweet underground. Papyrus has fantasies of what may be on the surface and convinces all his friends to put up a show about the adventures on the surface. Episode 7- Ruined peace Toriel reopens the ruins wich leaves Napstablook searching for a new place to be alone. He decides to get help from his friend Mad Mew Mew. Episode 8- Buisness is burning. Papyrus forces Sans to get a job at the only place where he feels home, at Grillby's. While there, Grillby gets tired of Sans slacking off at the job and decides to do something about it. Episode 9- Tales of the glory After Undyne visits Gerson for a while she begs for him to tell her stories from his days as a great warrior. Gerson agrees, telling Undyne all about his past. Episode 10- You scream I scream Sans notices that Nice Cream is running out in snowdin so he tries to replace it all with fried snow, wich becomes a huge hit around the underground. Episode 11- Pet Pot Pat The dogs of the royal guards try to fit into the underground amongst all the other monster, but their behaviour and manners leave all the monsters uncomfortable. Episode 12- Itsy bitsy After noticing Muffet's lonelyness, Alphys decides to make a spider robot for her to cheer her up. Muffet quickly gets over attached to the robot. Episode 13- Nighty Nighty The patrols in The Core are having trouble with Knight Knight who keeps falling asleep everywhere. Toriel decides to take the matter into her own hands. Episode 14- Hard mode Flowey discovers a group of powerful monsters hiding in the ruins. He recruits them all on his side in an attempt to overthrow the underground once and for all, making all the other monsters form an alliance to stop him. Season 2 Episode 15- Cleaning up Woshua breaks out on a rampage and starts cleaning up the entire underground, wich causes everyone to have diffrent troubles. Episode 16- Team couple Dogamy and Dogaressa celebrate their four years of being a couple, and expect Sans and Papyrus to put on a dinner for them. Episode 17- Madder Mad Mew Mew gets tired of his new body and goes on a journey to find another one, finally setting a goal on Undyne's new training dummy. Episode 18- Performance Shyren sets up a concert in waterfall for everyone to come see, but when Flowey hears about it he finds an opportunity to ruin it all. Episode 19- Royalty first Toriel thinks about reviving the royal guard as a less harmful group. Undyne hears about it and starts a revoloution agains the new non violent rules for the guards. Episode 20- A lover's quest Alphys wants to confess her love for Undyne but doesn't find the confidence to, so she seeks help from Papyrus to deliver a letter to her. Papyrus looses the letter and goes to search for it in the garbage dumps in waterfall. Episode 21- The flakes of determination Tem decides to move Tem Village into a less crowded area, but finds out it's more harder than it seems when every location is already taken. Episode 22- Down the river When the river person goes missing, Sans and Alphys gets concerned and goes looking for him, only to find that Tem is behind the kidnapping. Episode 23- Resort on vacation Toriel decides to shut down Mettaton Resort, wich makes Napstablook trying to rebuild Mettaton to bring the beloved location back. Episode 24- Never trust undyings After Undyne gets in an accident, Alphys decides to create a serum that will make Undyne fell better and stronger. Strangely enough, the serum comes with a few side effects. Episode 25- The chef awards Papyrus and Undyne decide to test their skills in cooking with a competition. When the food is served, it is clear that that a certain Flower has sabotaged the entire thing. Episode 26-Chilling out Snas decides to help Snowdrake with it's pun carrier and takes it to a place where all the monsters with interests for puns go. Episode 27- The magical pen Papyrus invites everyone to a art club where they are met with a creature named So Sorry, who shows them all his magical skills with a special pencil. Episode 28- The backup When Toriel gets sick, Undyne decides to become the new ruler of the underground for a day. To her suprise, being the queen is harder than you could expect. Episode 29- All our souls Part 1 Flowey comes up with a plan to rule the entire underground and starts to wreak havoc across the entire underground, even going so far as to recollect the six former human souls. Episode 30- All our souls Part 2 After loosing their first battle with Flowey, all of the monsters in the underground unite to stop Flowey once and for all with every last bit of Determination they have. Category:Undertale Category:OLM,Inc Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Anime-influenced animation